


A New Adventure

by AC_nelli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Bisexual Theodore Nott, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_nelli/pseuds/AC_nelli
Summary: Theo was determined to take someone home tonight. Will that someone be a certain red-head?
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble for the WWW Funday Friday, and I decided to expand it for one or two more chapters in the near future.

Theo never really understood what attracted him to Ron Weasley. In fact, he hadn't noticed the red-head until their sixth year at Hogwarts. He couldn't even pin point the exact moment it happened. Maybe it was when Lavender Brown, the beautiful Gryffindor, was all over Weasley. Maybe it was after he came back from the hospital wing after Potter had saved him from the poisened mead. 

Of course, Theodore Nott knew who Ron Weasley was. Harry Potter and his two best friends had been almost inseparable, so their faces and names were the most well-known in all of Hogwarts. But ever since sixth year Theo had felt this unexplainable pull whenever the Gryffindor keeper walked by, though he always had chosen to ignore that feeling.

Years later, Theo turned from a weedy, arrogant boy into a weedy, arrogant man, and naturally, he learned to know what that pull had been; Ron Weasley had been his bisexual awakening. 

The tall, slim man completely forgot about his first male crush, having had his fair share of affairs with several men after the war.   
For this exact reason he went out tonight, deciding on a bar in Muggle London he became a regular guest in over the last six months. Theo wasn't exactly hiding his sexual preferences, but to not be seen in the Wizarding World with another man, especially the more Pureblooded society he was still a part of, was just easier. And Theo preferred an uncomplicated life.

A wave of excitement rushed through him when he walked through the narrow entrance of the bar. It had been a long time since he took someone home with him, and Theo was more than confident to be successful tonight. His past visits here suggested as much, so Theo expected nothing less than a good shag from this evening. 

What he didn't expect though, was seeing Ron Weasley sitting on one of the high chairs in front of the bar, nursing a beer, and looking completely different from the last time he saw him in the Prophet (Allright, maybe he didn't forget ALL about Weasley...).

The different appearance though, could be a result of Weasley wearing Muggle clothes, making him look alien compared to the Auror robes he almost exclusively wore whenever a new article featured one of his cases. Alien, but bloody hot in these tight dark jeans and a simple black button down shirt. And were those his boots from his Auror attire? 

Theo gulped down the drink he just ordered, embracing the burn down his throught and the warm feeling accompanied by it. Waving the barkeeper over to order two more glasses of the fine brand of scottish Whiskey, he stole another glance at the red-heads profile, his stubbled chin, his tall form, his forearms (Merlin, those forearms...), and his brilliant blue eyes. Eyes that now starred directly at him.

All hesistance to approach the war hero had been drowned down along with the strong drink, so Theo made his way over to Ron, ready and hopeful for a new adventure tonight.


End file.
